Man & Wolf
by FaiOtaku
Summary: What happens when SPR gets a job from Seiso Academy? Why does a ghost of a Man and wolf appear? Why is Mai so happy to go to Seiso Academy? Does she have a boyfriend there? And why does Naru feel "pangs" in his heart when ever he thinks about it? Read to find out! Naru X Mai and Kahoko X Yunoki
1. The Job Request

**A/N: **Hi guys, this is my second fan-fic. This fan-fic is a cross over between Ghost Hunt and La Corda D'oro. It has Naru X Mai and Yunoki X Kahoko. I'm still new to this; so I hope you'll bear with me~!

* * *

Naru, or Oliver Davis, sat at his desk typing on his laptop. He was typing slower than usual; meaning something big was distracting him. He stopped for a moment and shouted his infamous saying, "Mai, tea!"

Mai, who was sitting at her desk, sighed. "Coming!" she yelled at her narcissistic boss. Mai got up and headed to the kitchen. She checked to make sure the kettle was full then flicked it on. For awhile she just stood there and stared at the kettle. 'Why is my boss such a tea addict? Wouldn't it make more sense to be addicted to coffee because he never sleeps?' Mai thought.

Mai was deep in thought and didn't notice the kettle whistling at her. "Mai! The kettle!" Naru yelled. Mai snapped out of it and noticed the kettle. It was steaming furiously, making the 15 year-old gasp. She quickly turned it off and poured her bosses tea. 'Maybe the tea helps his voice, since he yells at me so much…' Mai laughed tiredly. Naru had given her heaps of paper work, plus she has homework too.

She put the cup onto a tray and walked into Naru's office (or his work-cave as Mai liked to call it). She set the cup down on his desk and stared at him. Naru took a sip of the tea and said, "You may go now."

Mai had a sudden urge to strangle him – she didn't though. She huffed and made her way to the door, only to be stopped by Naru. "Mai, one more thing." He began.

'Is he going to thank me?' Mai thought. A small blush appeared on her face as she thought that, Mai loved being by Naru, mainly because he never says it.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

Mai frowned, the small blushed disappeared like an Otaku's money in an anime & manga shop. She was now angry at both herself and Naru. "Thanks!" Mai said sarcastically, "I forgot that I need to knock when I'm doing somebody a favour!" With that she exited and slammed the door.

* * *

**NARU'S POV**

When the brunette slammed the door shut, almost instantly a smirk spread across my face. 'I wonder why it is so amusing to amusing to tease her.' I thought. Then I heard the building's door open and a client walk inside. I heard Mai usher him in, and go into the kitchen to make him or her tea.

I got up and brought my tea out into "The Lounge" (where the couches are) – Mai and Monk had given it that name, and it stuck. I set my tea down on the coffee table and started interviewing the client.

He was a reasonably older man wearing a grey suit. 'He looks like a school principal...' I thought. "Hello, I am Kazuya Shibuya. I am the owner of this company. How can I help you?' I asked.

"I am the principal at Seiso Academy. I have come here today to tell you about a ghost in my school...' he started worriedly. I nodded my head for him to continue.

"It started a few weeks ago... There was a rumour going around about people summoning spirits. I didn't pay any attention to it because I thought it was gibberish. Then, a few days ago one of my students got seriously hurt. He was practicing basketball in the gym when suddenly he felt to hands strangling him. It then lifted him up into the air and threw him into the basketball hoop. He was knocked unconscious. We found him a few minutes later, and got him down..." The principal stopped for a moment.

Mai had been standing beside me, and then put the tea down in front of the man. The principal swallowed, "We then saw on his back were claw marks, bleeding heavily." Mai covered her mouth and gasped. "When the boy woke up... He said he saw a man and a wolf, staring at him, with blood lust in their eyes... We closed off the gym since then." The principal finished. He looked a little white and took a sip of the tea Mai made.

After a few seconds he regained his normal colour and smiled at Mai. "This is wonderful tea, young lady! The best I've had in a long time." he smiled. I saw her blush a bit, "Thank you so much! I've had a lot of practice..." She said happily but then glared at me when she said the last part. I didn't pay much attention to it, and just asked the man a few questions.

"Do you know why the students were summoning spirits?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I am afraid I do not."

"Do you have any idea why the spirit would be a man and a wolf?"

"None..." he breathed.

"Is this the only paranormal activity there is in the school?"

"It is the only one that has had harm done."

"That has had harm done?" I repeated.

"Yes. The school's history has something to do with a fairy. Seiso Academy was built by a man, who travelled to a distance country in Europe in order to learn about music and making his dreams of building a music school come true. He saved Lili, a music fairy, who was trapped and injured at that time. Lili promised to make his dreams come true in the future, and that man built Seiso Academy, with a statue of Lili in the main courtyard." He explained.

'Fairies won't help me with this.' I thought. "We will come to your school tomorrow. However we will need a room to operate out of, is that alright?" I asked.

The man's face lit up. "You mean you'll take it then?" he asked excitedly.

'Well of course, why else would I need a room?' I was tempted to say, but I just nodded my head instead. "Then consider it done!" He smiled.

"Seiso Academy... huh?" Mai smiled. Mai went over to her desk, followed by the principal, and got the address. "We'll be there in the morning." I said. The principal smiled and nodded, "Thank you very much, Mr. Shibuya." With that the principal left.

Throughout the rest of the day, I noticed that Mai was unusually happy. "Mai," I began, she looked at me, "It's creepy if you smile like that all day." I knew Mai would be angry at that; however she wasn't even angry in the slightest. "Oh, is that so?" She chirped.

I was surprised that she wasn't mad at me. So surprised that I am sure anyone could tell by my facial expression. 'Does Mai have a friend there…? Maybe her boyfriend.' Then I felt a "pang" in my heart. 'There is no way she has a boyfriend, after all she's clumsy, air headed, has average looks and her grades aren't very good either. Who in their right minds would want to go out with her?' I thought, 'Better finish up my paper work.' After that I walked into my office and started to type.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Naru went into his office and started to type. Little did he know that Lin was standing outside of his office staring at the 17 year old. "Well… That is interesting…" Lin smirked.

"I beg your pardon, Lin?" Mai said. She looked up from her desk, still smiling.

"It is nothing, Mai." He said. Mai nodded her head and went back to work.

"I'd better call the gang...!" Mai smiled. The gang was like her family: Monk was the father, Ayako was the mother, John was the older brother, Masako was the sister, Lin was the grandfather and Naru… Mai frowned, who was Naru like? She kept thinking but nothing came to mind. 'Oh well, I'll think of it later!' she thought.


	2. Coming to Seiso

**A/N: **Hey guys, this is chapter 2 of Man & Wolf. I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! School's been hectic, but now that I am on holidays, I can update more! I'm still new to this and I hope you'll bare with me, I'll get better, that's a promise (a Naruto Uzumaki promise (I threw in a Naruto reference~)). I'm totally stoked that people are reading AND favouriting my story! I'm basically on cloud 9! I have to thank my best friend, Neethu, for a great idea to put in the story. Also another special thanks to MoonlessMelody for the message. I'll try to update regularly! Anyway, enough of my rambling, here is chapter 2! Hope you like it~!

* * *

"…Looks as though the school is getting help…" A deep man's voice said. After the voice spoke, a deep growl came from a wolf. The man and the wolf were sitting on top of a tall building; one of the man's legs was hanging of the edge, while the other was tucked under the hanging leg. The wolf was sitting beside him, facing outwards to the city. The full moon was right behind them, the wind blowing the man's long hair in the wind. You could not see what the man or wolf looked like, it was like they were shadows. Then both the man and wolf opened their eyes, they were red – blood red.

* * *

**Mai's Pov**

"We're almost there~!" I sang. We had been in the car for about half an hour (due to traffic). Naru looked back at me, "It's inhuman to be so happy. Stop it." He said. Did he have a hint of annoyance in his voice? Well, that'd be nothing new. "I can't! I'm finally going to see Sempai again!" I blushed when I said that. Naru's eyebrow twitched.

"Mai… Do you…?" He started. Naru hid his eyes by tilting his head down and letting some hair fall in front of his eyes "Hmm?" I responded. I turned my head to look at Naru.

"No, never mind. It's nothing." Naru said. I glared at Naru.

'Oh, so that's how it is,' I thought, 'remind me to do that to YOU sometime then!' I quickly turned my head to look out the window. My mood returned to the happy state when I then realised that we were close to Seiso Academy.

* * *

The van we were driving in pulled up to Seiso's front gates. The principal was there to greet us. "Thank you for coming here so quickly!" the Principal said. He was smiling very brightly, "I am so relieved that can, hopefully, solve this problem!" His smile loosened a bit.

"Don't worry! We can fix it!" I encouraged. "After all, my boss is the one and only, Kazuya Shibuya! He's the world's greatest, and biggest, narcissist of all time! Might I add that he is also a perfectionist!" is what I would also like to add, but I didn't. It would make our company look bad, so I held it back.

"Mai, come help Lin and I with the equipment!" Naru shouted. I turned around to face the van and Naru. "Coming!" I quickly walked over to where Naru was. He handed me a few cables and a pole. Naru grabbed a bunch of poles, while Lin grabbed a few shelve tops.

"This way is where your room is." The Principal showed us to our room. It was currently last period, so we kept our noise to a minimal. "This is where our regular students are, the other side of this building is where the music students are." The Principal explained. We were walking through a corridor, and then we went up the stairs.

Right next to the stairs was an empty room. The Principal slid the door open, and ushered us inside. Lin set down the shelves next to the door, and went down again to grab more items. "Thank you, sir. We appreciate that you have given us an easily accessible place to operate out of." Naru said

"Not a problem! I'll leave you to it then, if you have any questions, please come up to my office!" The older man then took his leave.

"Mai, put those things down next to where Lin put his." Naru ordered me.

"Sure." I responded. I did what I was told and put my stuff down. I was still smiling, after all, Sempai's in this building! "Do you really want to see your_ Sempai _that much?" Naru asked.

I nodded my head, "I told Sempai that I was coming. And he said that he'll find out what room I am in and come see me." I told Naru. Naru's eye brow twitched.

"_He'll_?" Naru questioned.

"Hmm?" I turned and looked at Naru, "Yes, he'll. Sempai is a man." Naru's eye brow twitched again. "So, he's a man. Since he is associating with you, I'm guessing he's not all that special." Naru sighed.

That ticked me off. "Sempai is VERY special! Way better than you!" I exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down!" Naru ordered, his eye brow twitched once again.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

'Why is she getting so mad?' I thought, 'He can't be all that special! And, what the hell does she mean by "way better than me"?! No one can get "better than me"!' My eye brow twitched. 'No, Kazuya, calm down. It's not like I'm jealous or anything. She can know and hang out with whoever she wants.' Even though I thought that, something inside me felt that I was jealous.

Just then, Lin walked in. He didn't say a word. He just put the stuff he brought down on the floor, and then left again to get some more. He had heard Mai yelling, he DEFINITLY heard her.

"Mai, go and help Lin, now!" I ordered. She stuck her tongue out at me, and then went out the door. I sighed, how can I possibly be attracted to her? No, wait! I am NOT attracted to her! I leant on a table in front of me and shaked my head. A quiet sigh came from my mouth. Seriously, what is up with me lately?

I heard somebody walk into the room, I turned around, and it was Lin. "Mai is carrying the last of our equipment. Should I start setting up?" Lin asked.

"Please do, I'd like to get this job over and done as soon as possible." I replied.

"This wouldn't be because you are worried that Mai has a boyfriend here, is it?" Lin grinned.

"No, of course not. What one Earth made you think that?" I asked. Lin shrugged shoulders and started setting up base. Not long after Mai came up with the rest of the equipment. I ordered her to start helping out Li. She did what she was told, but not once did she look my in the eye.

My eye brow twitched, is she mad that I called her Sempai "not all that special"? Jeez, how much of a kid is she? No, Mai's worse. Even a _little kid_ wouldn't be like that if I called their Sempai "not all that special".

I helped out too, and everyone and a while I glanced at Mai. I caught her looking at me a few times, but she quickly looked away and continued with her work. Once again, my eye brow twitched. She and Gene are the only people who can make me annoyed like this.

A bell rang signalling that homeroom was starting. People were walking past this room to get to their own homeroom. They weren't quiet either. Why are people so loud? Maybe I need to stick a sign on the door saying: "Please keep quiet" or something.

"Naru, we're done. What do I do now?" Mai asked me. I didn't turn around to look at her, otherwise I would probably snap at her for being so rude. But then, I was the one originally being rude, so it would back fire. "Nothing yet, just wait. I already asked the Principal to send in a few students that know stuff about the occurrence." I told her.

"Ok." She replied. I heard one of the desk chair scrape against the floor. We were in a room that looked like a classroom that had been cleared out. There were only a few chairs, and a few desks for us to use. When we first walked in it looked bare, however now that our equipment was in, it looked a little fuller. Another bell rang, only this time it meant that school was over for the day.

It wasn't quiet. The students were loud, really loud. It wasn't just them talking or yelling, some had instruments and were playing it. Isn't this the regular department? There was then a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Lin said. I looked up; it was a teenager, he looked around my age with long purple hair. In a female point of view, he was probably a bishounen. Though, in my opinion, I was way beautiful than this guy. He wore the Seiso music uniform, and was holding a flute case.

"What can I help you with?" I asked. From the corner of my eye I could see Mai was rising from her chair. She quickly went around the desks in front of her, and ran to the teenager who came in. He placed his flute case on the floor.

"Sempai!" Mai yelled. She had the biggest smile on her face. She jumped up and gave the music student a big hug. Mai's arms flung around his neck and was hugging him tightly. The purple haired teenager smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around her. "It's been a while, Mai-chan!" he said in a prince-like voice.

I rose from my seat, my eyes had widened. I couldn't believe my eyes, was this guy Mai's boyfriend?!


	3. Welcome, Mai's Sempai!

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for reading my fan-fic! Really glad that people like it! I'm sorry that I took so long to update the last chapter, so I made a promise to myself that I would be quicker to update! Anyways, thanks again for reading my fan-fic, and I would love you to death if you would review! Just in case people are confused, I watched the English dub of Ghost Hunt and the Japanese dub of La Corda D'oro.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt nor La Corda D'oro, all right goes to the original owners. (I can't believe I forgot to include this in the last chapters! I'm so hopeless…)

**Warning: **There may be explicit language in this fan-fic.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Lin, unlike Naru, grinned towards what was going on. Lin looked back to the teenager whose eyes were wide open. Naru's eye brow was twitching again. Not just once, but twice every two seconds. Lin had to place his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. 'He doesn't even realise it! Naru, you may think you are perfect, but in reality, you are just the same as the rest of us.' Lin thought.

Mai and the bishounen were still hugging. Naru was feeling… different? Not a good different, but a bad different. He kept feeling these "pangs" in his heart. 'What is this? _This guy_ is her Sempai? The one she was looking forward to seeing again? Are they dating?' Naru thought, but the more he thought about it, the stronger the "pangs" got.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, Yunoki-Sempai!" Mai smiled. They both finally let go, which felt like an eternality for Naru. Naru regained himself, well, his outward appearance at least. He had returned to his usual indifferent look.

"Mai, who is this?" Naru asked. Instead of not looking at Naru, Mai turned around and looked him in the eye. "This is my Sempai from my old middle school. His name is Yunoki Azuma-san." Mai answered, she was smiling while she answered.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Kazuya Shibuya." Yunoki greeted, "Mai has told me all about you." Yunoki gave a princely smile, one that would knock any girl off their feet.

"I see." Naru answered. He felt a tiny bit of happiness that Mai had told her Sempai about him, he had no idea why though. "Is there something you came for?" Naru asked. He sat back down and continued reading the Newspaper he was still holding.

"No, I just came to see Mai-chan." Yunoki said, still smiling.

"Hmm, is that all? Isn't that a waste of time?"

"No, I don't think so. It's not every day I get to see my cute kouhai."

"Cute? What planet are you on?"

"Earth, I believe."

Naru's eyebrow twitched, "Don't you have some where to be?"

"Actually, yes, I do. I'm sorry Mai, I have to go now. I promised I'd meet someone."

"Is that so? Well then, you might not want to keep them waiting." Naru answered for Mai.

"Yes, I'll be taking my leave now. See you later, Mai-chan." Yunoki waved good bye and left.

Mai, who was in between the two, stood there still; she wasn't saying anything. "Mai?" Naru looked up.

"…"

"Mai?" Naru repeated.

"…"

"Mai!"

"WHAT THE HELL, NARU?!" Mai shouted. Lin jumped a bit; he had never seen Mai so angry.

Naru kept a calm face, "What?"

"Don't give me "what?"! Why the hell were you so rude to Yunoki-Sempai?!" Mai yelled again, she was still facing the wall.

"I think I'll leave now…" Lin muttered. He quickly got up and exited the room.

"Rude? Was I?" Naru's eye brow twitched again, this had been happening a lot to him lately. Naru slapped the newspaper he was reading onto the desk next to him. He stood from his chair and walked over behind Mai. 'Why is she getting so upset!?' Naru thought.

"Yes! You were very rude!" Mai yelled again. Naru placed his hand on Mai's shoulder, not gently, but not very hard either. Mai jumped and turn around really fast – a little too fast. She bumped into Naru, which knocked Naru off his feet. Not because she was that strong, but because Naru was feeling a little weak.

Naru still had a grip on Mai's shoulder so he brought her down with him.

*thump*

Naru and Mai landed on the ground, Naru hit his head on a desk that was close behind him. Mai had landed on top of Naru (unhurt); her head was on his chest.

* * *

**Naru's Pov**

My head was pound where I had hit the desk. There was something, or somebody, on me, though it wasn't heavy. I slowly moved my arm to feel the back of my head, but gently touched soft hair. I then realised Mai fell with me. I quickly looked to where I felt the soft hair, it was Mai. I felt relieved that she wasn't hurt. My head then had a shoot of pain. I closed one eye and gritted my teeth, it hurt like hell.

Mai looked up; there was a slight blush on her face. "Naru! Are you ok?" Mai asked worriedly.

"That's a stupid question. I just hit my head, what makes you think I'd be "ok"?" I answered. I felt Mai glare at me, but it then softened. "How are you feeling then?"

"My head hurts, but I'll survive." I answered. I lifted my hand to rub the back of my head.

"Here, let me look." Mai said. She started to lift her weight off me a little, but something inside me wanted to stay like that for a little longer. Mai move forward a little and used one hand to lift my head up. Her body was leaning over me; she lifted my head near her chest.

She moved my hair out of the way and started to look at the back of my head. "Did you hit it here?" Mai asked. She placed one of her hands on my head and pushed on it gently. I felt another shot of pain in my head. "Yes, that's where I hit it." I responded.

My heart was beating seriously fast. My head was really close to her chest, it was hard not to look at it. I kept moving my eyes from side to side, why am I acing like this? It's not like me! I heard Mai say something. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked.

"It looks like there's going to be a bruise…" Mai repeated.

"Is that all?" I said, sighing.

Mai let go of my head and slowly stood up. I tried to sit up slowly, my head still hurt.

"I'm so sorry!" I looked up and Mai was bowing. There was a blush on her cheeks. I felt my cheeks go slightly red. Mai looked really cute, so cute I just wanted to hold her in my arms tightly. "It's fine. Go buy some tea." I breathed. Mai nodded her head and quickly left the room to buy tea.

I breathed, 'So that's it? I like her…'

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? I hope you like it! There wasn't much romance in it, so I decided to put a little bit in this chapter (hehehe~). Sorry it's a short Chapter, the next is going to be short too, however the one after that will be a long one. Anyways, review?


	4. The Narcissist Comes Too Close

**A/N: **Hi guys! I am so sorry! I honestly want to give you the reasonable and respectable excuse of not being able to update because of school, however the real reason is that I was distracted by Sket Dance the anime, writing and reading other Fan-Fictions &The Sims 3… Many people have told me I'm easily distracted, so I really need to start concentrating more… ._.

Moving on… This chapter is probably a bit short, but I don't want to put too much in! Next update shouldn't be too long – hopefully. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:**Sadly, I do not own Ghost Hunt or La Corda D'oro, and I probably never will. I only wish to spread my daydreams about these two anime.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Mai, where's my tea?" Naru called. It was over an hour ago when the "accident" happened. Mai seemed very calm while she was examining Naru's head. However, once she got up, her emotions took over. Now she can't look him in the eye. "I left it on the table next to you…" Mai called from the opposite side of the room.

Mai was sitting at Lin's desk – yes, _Lin's _desk. Lin seemed to trust Mai a lot more after the Blood Stained Labyrinth. However, that is not something to pay attention too. It was much more surprising that Naru didn't notice that his_ tea_ was sitting right next to him. Naru was slightly taken aback that he didn't realise that it was there. Now that he has noticed it, he could smell the scent of green tea. Mai had already opened the can for him; she was probably trying to be helpful since Naru had an injured head.

The teenager could tell that she had bought the tea from a vending machine. The can was an Irish green colour; on the front of the can was a large silver circle that read: "Freshener's Tea". 'Must be a western brand.' Naru thought, 'Strange…'

"Mai, go down to the vending machines again and take a photo of them." Naru ordered.

"Hah?"

"You heard me. Go. Now." Naru ordered again. Mai huffed, he always ordering her around. Why? For the simple reason that he can. "Of course, your highness. I am only but a simple servant waiting to serve my precious master." Mai responded sarcastically as she walked towards the door.

"Nice to know that I'm your precious master, Mai." Naru smirked looking at the brown head over his newspaper.

"GO DIE IN A HOLE!" Mai yelled as her face flushed. She hurried to open the door; once she was out she slammed the door behind her. "STUPID NARASCIST!" She yelled again. This made Naru's face soften and slightly chuckled in his chair, for some reason he found Mai so cute when she got angry. The way she huffed; the way she frowned; the way her cheeks flushed when he made a smart response.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

"Why is Naru like that?" I steamed, "Who died and made him the king!?" I was walking down a flight of stairs, when I reached the bottom of the stairs I bumped into someone I didn't see coming. Both the person who I bumped into and I fell backwards. I landed with a thump, 'I need to go on a diet…' I thought.

"I need to go on a diet…" a voice repeated. I looked up, quite surprised that someone had read my thoughts – or did I say that out loud? I was quite relieved that it wasn't me who said it aloud, but the girl I bumped into. She had medium red hair and was wearing the Seiso regular students' uniform. I quickly jumped up and extended an arm towards her, "Are you alright?" I asked. The red head looked up at me, she grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I bumped into you, I really need to look where I'm going…" she said.

"Ah! No, it was my fault! I wasn't looking where I was going either because I was ranting to myself…" I apologized and bowed; then I remembered I haven't introduced myself. "My name is Mai Tanayama; I'm a freshman in High School." I bowed again.

"Oh!" The girl smiled, "My name is Kahoko Hino; I'm a second-year here." Kahoko? I looked up at her; she definitely fits the description Yunoki-Sempai had told me: a second year regular student at Seiso Academy; medium red hair; pretty eyes."Are you a friend of Azuma Yunoki?" I asked. Kahoko's expression stiffened, "We're… acquaintances..." she said slowly.

"Is that so? Yunoki-sempai told me about you!" I smiled. Kahoko looked quite surprised at that response, "Eh?" she squeaked.

"Are you going to meet him?" I asked

"How'd you guess?"

"I saw him earlier and he said he was going to meet someone."

"How'd you guess it was me though?"

"He wouldn't look as happy if he was going to see anyone but you!"

Kahoko's face flushed, "I doubt that…" Kahoko muttered. I smiled; this was the girl that Yunoki-Sempai was in-love with. "I won't keep you; Sempai will probably turn dark if you're late…" I smiled.

"You know about that, huh?" Kahoko asked. I nodded in response. She smiled, even if her looks were average now, a little make up would definitely make her look like an angel. Make up might actually help me, too. "Well, I'll see you later, Tanayama-chan." She smiled.

"Mai is fine!" I chirped.

"Mai-chan." She repeated – another smile was planted on her face.

"I'll see you later too, Hino-sempai." I said.

"Kahoko is also fine." She giggled.

"Kaho-sempai!" I said again. I waved good-bye to Kaho-sempai; I knew I would get along with her fine – unlike Naru. I kept on walking to the vending machines. I kept wondering why he wants a photo of the vending machine. Wouldn't he want a photo of the gym first? I grabbed my old purple cell phone out; I seriously need a new one of these. Flipping the lid open, I used the arrow buttons to select the camera icon. It took a while to open up, by the time it opened I was seriously considering throwing the phone across the room and claiming that a ghost made me drop it – hopefully because it was damaged Naru would pay for a new one.

I took a photo of the vending machine, as Naru wanted and headed back. I was half way up the stairs when I felt a strange presence. I turned backwards, looking all around me trying to sense the location of the presence of the ghost. Hopefully that's what it was – anything's better than a monster. I heard something whisper; however it was so quiet I couldn't pick up what it had said. The thing then repeated the whisper over and over. "Mai! What are you doing?" I heard Naru yell, "Get up here now!" There was desperation in his voice. Why though? It was no different than our other cases – strange presence; me there; some kind of ghostly interaction happening.

I hurried up the stairs to where Naru was. Once I was in his reach he pulled me behind him. He kept an arm around me and held on tight – something was up, no normal encounter was like this. Although I could sense the seriousness, I couldn't help but blush at the close contact.

Naru looked as though he was having a staring contest with an invisible ghost – he never blinked or looked away. This kept up until the strange presence was gone. "Are you alright, Mai?" Naru asked. He looked at me. Deep within his eyes I could see fear.

Why Naru was scared, I had no idea. "I'm fine…" I responded quietly. I felt uneasy that Naru, of all people, was scared. "Are you sure?" He asked again, his grip on me tightened. There was something really wrong here – no, that was an understatement. There was something extremely wrong here. Naru; the cold-hearted, narcissistic, in-different, emotionless boss was scared. My brain is having a very hard time trying to get my head around all of this – all I felt was a strange presence! I didn't feel scared at the time, nor did I feel that I was in danger! However now that I could see Naru's fear, of course I'm going to get scared!

"Yes, I'm positive." I answered. Naru finally let go, "Stay close to me this entire case!" he ordered. I looked up at Naru, he had let go of me but we were still very close. The blush on my cheeks hadn't faded away either. "Why should I?" I frowned. I put my hands on my hips and looked at Naru straight in the eye (which I am finally able to do).

Naru turned away from me; all I could see was his back. "Please, Mai… You'll understand soon enough."

I sighed, if Naru's was actually going to use the word "Please", it must be pretty serious. "Fine, however I want to be the first person to know what's going on, ok?" I huffed. Naru turned back to me; the sweet smile on his face could make a stone-hearted principal melt. "Thank you and I promise."

My face flushed even more, I really need to learn how to act… "Let's go, Mai." Naru said softly. I nodded my head and followed the already walking Naru.


	5. I Love You

**A/N:** I'm back! Hopefully this didn't take too long to update this time. Once I had finished the previous chapter I started working on this one! I'd like to thank my Best Friend, BigPuppy, for editing my work! Thank you so much! Thanks to all those wonderful people who reviewed, favourite and followed!

This chapter is going to be from the La Corda D'oro characters point of view. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Ghost Hunt or La Corda D'oro.

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

I was late – really late. I was huffing and puffing from running up stairs. My failed attempt at hurrying went down the drain when I met Mai-chan. 'I really need to do more exercise…' I thought. Running up stairs won't do much now, but I still kept at it. My footsteps made slight clanking noises as I ran. Finally reaching the door to the roof, I flung it open. I felt a light breeze in the air. I spotted Yunoki-sempai leaning on the fence that surrounded the roof. Closing the door softly, I felt a cold chill down my spine. Normally, I would feel it coming from Yunoki-Sempai; however, today I felt a presence on the staircase. Turning back to take a look was a sudden instinct. I wanted to open the door and check again, but before I could, I heard a cough from my purple haired sempai.

"You're late." He said, his voice sounded annoyed. I turned around to face him; he was staring right at me. I expected his face to look annoyed, only, it wasn't. He looked… somewhat nervous. 'Yunoki-Sempai is nervous? No way…' I thought. I slowly lifted my leg to take a step forward. Like a mirror, Yunoki-Sempai did the same. However, he kept walking slowly towards me. "Yunoki… sempai?" I whispered. A light blush had formed across his cheeks all the way to his ears. 'Is he feeling sick?' I wondered; a sudden gush of worry filled me. Why I felt that? Only God knows.

He stopped when he was about two steps away, "I need to tell you something…" he said, his voice slightly cracked. When he realised it had cracked, he coughed. 'He must be feeling sick…!'I thought, another gush of worry filled me. "I don't want to repeat this again. So, are you listening?" he implored. I nodded my head and focused all my attention on Yunoki-sempai.

* * *

**Azuma's POV**

'Crap,' I thought, 'I'm really nervous.' My heart was pounding so hard and so fast, it felt like it would explode. I had unconsciously tightened my fists into a ball; I was putting so much strength on them that they were turning white. Just to top it off, my fists were shaking, too. It was so hard to look Kahoko in the eye. Why? Because when I did, I felt like she could read my thoughts. Not to mention that my heart would pound even harder than it already was. I gathered the courage to look her in the eye. There was slight worry on her face, and I could see that she was focusing all her attention on me. That totally helped! Not!

My breathing fastened. More worry was planted on her face. "Sempai?" she whispered, her tone also had worry in it. Her face looked so cute when she was worried. I couldn't stop my whole face flushing. My control of my whole body was completely gone. 'Why can't I just tell her those three simple words? It's not that hard!' I thought, cursing at my current state. My heart was still pounding; I still felt that it will explode.

"Ka-" I started, now even her name had become hard to say! What was wrong with me? "Ka-" I tried again. It still wouldn't come out. I took a deep breath. "Ka…Kahoko!" I finally managed! I had said it louder than I expected though. She jumped a little, obviously not expecting me to say her first name so loudly.

"Y-yes…?" she responded nervously. Her voice was slightly low, and her lips had formed into an 'o' shape. My eyes couldn't help but be drawn to them. I could feel a tingle on my cheeks, indicating that my blush was deepening. At this time I was sure my face would be crimson. I took a deep breath in, ready to tell her. "I…" I started, my voice cracked. I tried again; I forced myself to look her in the eye. "I… l-love you!" I shouted. Finally, the words came out.

Her eyes widened, not with horror, but surprise. Kahoko's face was turning as red as a tomato. At least I wasn't the only one with a red face. We both stared at each other for a while, however it felt like hours. I knew she was processing all that happened in her brain. Her mouth was moving like she was trying to say something. "A-Azuma… sempai…" she whispered. My eyes widened and my heart was almost at its breaking point. My cheeks tingled once again. The way she said my first name was ringing in my ears. The look on her face… it was so cute. I just wanted to reach out to her and hug her tightly.

"I love you, too." She smiled, tears were filling her eyes. I. Love. You. Too. Those words kept on repeating in my ear. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I stepped forward and reached out to her. One of my arms was on her upper back, the other on her lower back. I then pulled her into a tight hug. She also wrapped her arms around me. She dug her head into my chest, while I lowered my head on to hers.

I took in her scent; she smelled like sweet jasmine. I could feel her warm tears dripping down her face. I never thought she'd return my feelings. I felt like the luckiest man alive.

* * *

**A/N: **Yo guys! What did you think? I know this is another very short chapter. Sorry 'bout that. I want to write more, only it wouldn't match this. Anyways, I really love this pairing! Please review~!

Until next time, FaiOtaku.


	6. Roses and a Nightmare-ish Scream

_A/N:_ I'm so sorry (I feel like this is my introduction to all of my chapter works…)! I took soooo long with this update! School is finishing this week, so I'll hopefully update faster! On a completely irrelevant note, I have this new addiction for a face emotion… P:

***May be a spoiler for Chihayafuru Series***

If there are any Chihayafuru fans, you know Tsukuba-kun? The new member of the karuta club? Anyways, you know that face he does? Where his does this "P:" thingy…? That "P:" face is my new favourite… Along with ":3"…

I made a page on Facebook called 'The Fanfiction and Fictionpress Nerds' (I'm pretty sure you can guess what the page is about). If you have a Facebook account, please give it a like! (Link in on my bio) 3

Moving on… What did you think of the last chapter? I know it was short… This chapter will go back to the Ghost Hunt POV (point of view). Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt; all rights go to the respective owner, Fuyumi Ono.

Sateto… Hajimemashite, minna-san! P:

(Now then… Let's begin, everyone)

* * *

**Mai's POV:**

This was awkward, really awkward! I glanced over at Naru; he was staring at me. Judging by his facial expression (which hadn't changed the slightest), he looked like he wanted tea. "Would you like tea?" I asked quietly.

"No."

WOW! That was really unexpected! Who would think, that the greatest tea addict, would say no, to tea! "You sure?" I asked again.

"Yes."

"O-okay…" I replied Naru was still staring. Lin hadn't returned yet, what was taking him so long?! I heard the classroom door open, "Yo, Naru, Mai, what's up?!" a familiar voice cheered. It was Monk.

"Hey, Monk!" I smiled, trying to ignore Naru staring at me. Yasu's head popped out from behind Monk's back, "Hello!" he smiled.

"Yasu!" I smiled. He winked at me and walked in; holding one of his hands behind his back. I glanced at his hand. 'Wonder what's in that' I thought, 'probably a plastic snake. He might try and scare me with one again like that other time…'

I recalled a time in the office; the whole gang was there. I slept in and was late for work. Upon my arrival, I noticed there was a long green thing on the floor. When I had given the strange object a closer look, it happened to be a toy snake (I thought it was real when it happened). I screamed and jumped back out of the door like a scared cat. I then remembered hearing gusto laughs from everyone in the building (expect Lin, of course). Naru even chuckled!

"Ta-daa!" Yasu yelled when he showed his hand to me. I expected the worse, and prepared myself for battle. It was a rose bouquet.

"Eh? No snake?" I gaped.

"Why, of course not," Yasu grinned, "Here, it yours!" he passed the beautifully wrapped roses to me. They looked as though they were freshly cut. The red roses gave off a sweet and gentle, yet romantic smell. The bouquet of 12 was wrapped in golden and silver paper. The silver paper was slightly sparkly, and there was a silver ribbon holding it all in place. I gasped; Naru's eyebrow twitched.

"Thank you, Yasu! They are so pretty!" I gasped again, hugging him tightly. He laughed a little and returned the hug, "You're very welcome! They were having a sale, and then I thought I should get some for you." He smiled.

"You're so sweet!" I chirped.

"Naw, this puppy-love?" Monk teased. Naru growled quietly.

"Monk!"I yelled, feeling quite embarrassed. He and Yasu just laughed. I huffed with annoyance and walked over to the bookshelf at the back of the room. I placed the bouquet gently on the desk in front. Reaching up to a higher shelf taller than myself, I grabbed my old water bottle. It was a white tin water bottle. Opening the black lid, I popped it on the table and gently lifted the rose's Yasu gave me. Hearing Monk's and Yasu's loud chatter in the back, I gently put the bouquet into the water bottle. Arranging the roses around a bit (even though it didn't change in its appearance), I placed it on the side of the desk Naru was sitting at.

"Why are you putting it there?"

"Because it looks pretty!"

"You can't start a sentence with 'because'."

"Oh well! It doesn't matter!"

"Yes, it does. Otherwise people will realize you're an idiot."

"Hey!" I yelled and heard a laugh come from Monk. I then felt a warm arm being flung around my neck; Naru growled. "Someone's having a lover's quarrel?" Yasu teased with his arm around my neck.

"Yasu!" I hissed. I felt a tingling feeling on my cheeks – my face had flushed. Yasu giggled and placed his forehead on mine. My face betrayed me, yet again, and flushed even more. I heard a loud growl. "Is there a dog in here?" Monk asked.

"Maybe~!" Yasu grinned.

'Great… What is Yasu up to now?' I thought.

"Would you two please refrain from showing any romantic involvement in my office?" Naru spat bitterly over his newspaper. Yasu and I glanced over at Naru.

'Jeez, what's up with him?' I thought frowning.

"Right! Sorry, Boss!" Yasu stood attentively. When he removed his arm from my neck, I noticed that Yasu was grinning madly. Naru was getting more ticked off by the second.

"Mai! Go find Lin. Now!" Naru ordered, his voice was slightly raised. With his mouth in a straight line and his eyes had a sharp look, he looked like he was ready to kill something. "O-okay…" I responded quietly. Had Naru actually raised his voice? Wow… He's really pissed at something.

I didn't want to stay with Naru while he was in that mood, so I, literally, ran to the door. Flinging open the door, and slamming it behind me, I ran towards the stairs. Stopping just in front of the first step, I sighed. 'What the hell, Naru?! You're really scary when you're angry…' I thought. I leaned on the wall. I slowly slid down with my back against the wall. The floor was cold on my legs. I was wearing short jeans so I had no protection against the cold floor. Crossing my legs, not caring that it wasn't ladylike, I sighed again. "I just don't get you, Naru…" I whispered very quietly.

* * *

**Naru's POV:**

_Stab._

Why was my heart hurting like this?

_Stab._

Seriously! Nothing happened out of the ordinary.

_Stab._

Except that Yasu gave Mai roses…

_STAB!_

My eye widened, "That was mean, Naru!" Monk sighed.

_Stab._

"What do you mean?" I answered, hiding my eyes with my hair. 'Why aren't my eyes closing?' I thought.

"Mai looked so frightened of you," Yasu giggled, "Better hope she doesn't act like that all the time!" My eyes opened even wider.

Mai is… frightened… of me?

_STAB!_

My eyes opened wider and I grunted with pain. My heart feels like it being stabbed by a blunt knife over and over. I gripped the pencil I was holding with more pressure. Why though? It's been happening for a while now and I don't know the answer.

Like when Yunoki came in…

_Stab._

…and Mai hugged him.

_STAB!_

When Yasu came in…

_Stab._

…and gave her roses.

_STAB._

When Yasu flung his arm around Mai's neck.

_STAB! STAB!_

I was gripping my pencil very tightly. "Ah, it hurts…" I whispered.

"Huh? What hurts?" Yasu asked.

"Nothing" I replied; trying to keep my voice normal. Monk huffed with amusement; Yasu looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked; still trying to keep my voice normal.

'Mai's scared of you…' Monk's voice rung in my head.

_STAB!_

"I know what's up now." Monk smiled. However it wasn't a caring and playful smile, it was a serious and bitter-sweet smile.

"Huh?" Yasu acted.

"Don't act, Yasu, you know too." Monk said seriously, glaring at Yasu.

Yasu laughed, "Okay, okay!"

"What do you mean?" I asked; my voice had seemed to have returned to normal.

"Naru~! Don't you think you're being a little thick-minded?" Yasu teased.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked; annoyance rang in my voice.

"Your feelings for Mai" Monk said seriously.

Mai…

My cheeks warmed and my heart skipped a beat.

'Mai's scared of you.' Monk's voice rang again.

_STAB!_

"Naru, be honest with yourself. You are in love with her." Monk said seriously.

"No, I-I'm not!" I stuttered loudly. 'Crap… my voice was loud and it stuttered!' I thought.

I saw Monk and Yasu smirk, "Then why are you blushing?" they asked in sync.

"I'm not!" my voice raised again.

"Then; let's play a game." Yasu said. I raised my eyebrow.

"To whatever word I said, your response must be either; Like, Hate or Love."

"Fine" I saw Monk and Yasu look at each other and smirk.

"Lemons?"

"Hate."

"Books?"

"Love."

"Pens?"

"Like."

"Music?"

"Hate."

"Mess?"

"Hate."

"Tea?"

"Love."

"Waiting?"

"Hate."

"Mai?"

"Love."

'Crap!' I thought, 'Wait, not crap. It's not like I love her or anything!'

_Pang._

"See? You're in love with Mai!"

My heart skipped a beat again at Mai's name.

"No – I am not." I insisted, I raised the newspaper in my hands to cover my blushing face.

"Naru, admit it, you are." Yasu smiled.

I sighed, "I'm not going to have this argument. I am not in love with Mai, and that's final!"

_Pang._

Monk huffed, "You're in denial…"

'Denial? Yeah, right.' I thought, huffing in amusement. Out of nowhere, I heard a blood curling scream echo through the empty building. I knew that voice... Mai…? MAI! I sprang from my chair and dashed towards the stairs - the source of the scream. She shouldn't be there! The ghost!

_Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump._

My heart was thumping painfully. The beats were so loud I could hear it in my ears. "Mai! Where are you?!" I yelled. Her blood curdling scream rang through the air again. The stairs! I ran towards the stairs at full speed. "Mai!" I yelled again, worry was fully evident in my voice. I knew that the stairs were close; I checked the floor plan 3 times before we came. So why? Why did it feel like it was taking forever to get to the stairs? My heart kept thumping; pangs and stabs were mixing together and made the most horrible feeling I had ever felt.

Each pain felt like a blunt knife being driven into my heart, and then twisted around and around. I spotted where the stairs were. Still too far away. Knowing it would be faster to slide across the floor, I slid across the floor at full speed, not caring how much of a loser I looked like. "Mai!" I yelled when I reached the staircase.

"It's alright, Naru." A calm voice said. I looked up from the floor and saw a tall figure.

"Lin…" I replied breathlessly.

"The spirit attacked her. Mai's arm was bleeding badly, luckily I got here quickly." He said, Lin was holding Mai in bridal-style. Her injured arm was resting on top of her stomach.

_Pang._

"She's unconscious, huh?" I muttered getting up from the floor. Why was my heart hurting now?

"Lucky that, huh? Otherwise she would have seen your lame performance just now." Lin smirked.

"No kidding." Two voices behind me giggled. I turned around facing whoever was there. My face fell when I saw who they were.

"Monk, Yasu, Lin, no one speaks a word of what happened. Got it?" I ordered bitterly.

"Fine, fine. She'll find out soon anyways." Monk giggled. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

'No, she won't.' I thought, I huffed angrily, "Let's go back!"

"Wait," Lin said, "Take Mai." Lin passed Mai and forcibly made me take her.

'Why am I taking her?' I thought, huffing in annoyance yet again. I held her in bridal style like Lin did. I looked down at Mai.

_Thump, thump._

'She's so small... and soft.' I thought. I felt my cheeks heat up. Not wanting anyone to see, I hurried back to the base. I heard Lin muffle a laugh. Monk and Yasu didn't even bother trying to hide the fact that they were laughing at me. 'Those stupid little…!' I thought bitterly and quietly cursed at them. I tightened my grip around Mai, 'At least no one else is holding her bridal style...' I thought, my face heating up again when I realised my own thoughts. I huffed, 'this'll be a long investigation...'

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry! This is a really short chapter, I know! Next chapter will be long, I PROMISE! Please don't be angry! TT~TT

Please R & R! Review = Motivation = Faster updates! P:

Until next time, FaiOtaku. XD


	7. Dreams of a Nightmare

**A/N: **Heya guys! New chapter of Man and Wolf! Sorry I'm late again with this chapter. I've been updating all my other stories… Eh heh heh… *smiles awkwardly*

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even if it's really, really, _**really**_ short.

Guys, in this story, the_ italics _signify Mai's dream.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt or La Corda D'oro, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Mai's POV:**

_I woke up with a stat. My body shot up and a sudden cold chill ran down my spine. My body was shivering – I wrapped my arms around myself to try and keep warm. However, it was to no avail. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a room – a room with no furniture or décor. My crossed legs felt cold against the tiled floor. _

"_Mama, Kira-chan's cold." A child's voice rang. A wave of fear splashed over me and I broke out into cold sweat. I slowly looked up. My eyes widened when I saw a small boy directly in front of me. The boy and I were about a metre apart. He was curled into a ball and I felt uneasy looking at him. "Mama, Kira-chan's cold." The child said again. Something was wrong – really wrong. "Mama, Kira-chan's cold."_

_I finally noticed it – his voice had no emotion. 'I need to get away from him,' I thought. I tried to move slowly – but my body wouldn't respond. _

"_Mama, where are you going?" the boy asked, "Mama, don't leave Kira-chan." He lifted his head and his stone eyes stared at me. "Kira-chan loves Mama. Mama needs to stay with Kira-chan."_

_I gulped; he wasn't talking to me, was he? "Mama." A creepy smiled appeared on the child's face. I felt cold liquid moving and rising under my legs. I was able to move my eyes to see what it was._

_Blood._

_The boy started to giggle, "Mama! Look what Kira-chan did. Now no one will take Mama away from Kira-chan. Mama and Kira-chan can stay together forever."_

_My blood ran cold. The boy's black hair had blood splashed through it, and his brown eyes turned blood red. The boy lifted his blood-covered hand and reached towards me. "Kira-chan loves Mama." A creepy smile slid across the boy's face, "Kira-chan wants to hear Mama's voice."_

"_STOP IT!" I screamed; tears of fear leaked down my cheeks._

* * *

SLAP!

I felt a sharp impacted on my left cheek. I flicked my eyes to see who slapped me – Ayako. 'When did she get here?' I thought. Tears fell out of my eyes and I tried to move to hug Ayako – but my body was still parallelized.

"Mai?" Ayako whispered worriedly. Monk and Yasu came over and had worried looks on their faces. I heard Lin stop typing and swivel his chair to look at me. Naru? I had no idea.

I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder. Then just like that, my body was freed from paralysation. I jumped to Ayako and hugged her. I tried to call her name, but no sound came out from my mouth. Yasu noticed this and pulled me away from Ayako. He held my cheeks with both hands and stared at me.

I opened my mouth to say, "What's wrong?" but, again, no sound came out. Yasu's eyes grew wider. He was staring at the inside of my mouth. Heat rose to my cheeks and I quickly shut my mouth. "Naru, Lin, come see this." Yasu stated worriedly.

Naru and Lin stood behind Yasu, "Open your mouth." Naru ordered. I frowned but did what I was told. Naru's eyes shot open and the rest of the gangs' mouths dropped open – worry was evident in all of their eyes.

"Mai," Naru spoke calmly, "I want you to be very calm when you hear this."

I slowly nodded my head and Naru continued, "You have been cursed by something."

* * *

**A/N: **I told you it was short… I promise the next chapter will be long to make up for this one!

Sorry about the cliff-hanger, too.

Until next time,

FaiOtaku.


	8. Curses

**A/N: **Hi guys! Very sorry for the late update. The last chapter was very short, I am aware of that. I apologise for my laziness on the last chapter… Anyways, I have some good news! I'm going to try and update _Man & Wolf_ every Saturday (AEST). Big thanks to my wonderful beta reader BigPuppy! ILY! 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Ghost Hunt_; all rights go to the respective owner Fuyumi Ono.

_I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

A man wept and a wolf howled. "You mustn't go… You mustn't speak to anyone else," the man spoke. He ran a hand through his long, black hair. Pain ran through his lifeless eyes and he olay backwards. The wolf stood up tall in front of the man, protecting his master. "You mustn't do that…"

* * *

**Mai's POV:**

'I've been cursed?' I thought. I glanced up at Naru and saw him looking down at me. I could tell he was debating whether he wanted to tell me something or not.

"Mai… I want to you go into the girl's bathroom and look at yourself in the mirror," Naru states slowly. I raised my eyebrow and did what he told me to do. Losing my voice was nothing. Naru would fix it as soon as that damn ghost was caught. I walked into the bathroom, as Naru ordered, and looked at myself in the mirror.

Sure, I looked pretty bad. My brown hair was a mess, my eyes were red from crying and I had a few dried tears on my cheeks. I sighed and noticed that there was a mark on my tongue. Surprised, I opened my mouth wider and stared at the mark.

It was a medium-sized mark, and since it was black, it really stood out. The black mark looked like a wolf tattoo and it had an eye-patch over one eye. I closed my mouth and walked back into base. As soon as I walked in through the doors, Monk passed me a small white board and a black marker.

"That way you can still communicate with us," Monk smiled. I smiled and nodded my head. I took the marker lid off and wrote "Thank you" on it. I flipped it around and showed Monk.

He smiled again and said, "It's alright, kiddo. Nar-"

"Now that, that's done," Naru cut in, "I want tea."

"But Naru! You know what happened to Mai last time she got tea!" Ayako exclaimed.

"That is why I packed a kettle and a portable gas stove," Naru states. Monk sweat dropped as Ayako sighed.

'Naru really loves tea, huh?' I thought.

"Mai, you can go rest," Yasu said, "I'll make the big boss some tea."

I smiled and went to write "Thanks" on the white board, but before I could, Naru jumped in again and said, "No, she'll be alright. Yasu, I need you to look stuff up for me."

"Oh...alright, then. Sorry Mai," Yasu apologized and walked to Lin's desk. Lin handed him a sheet of paper which had the details that Naru wanted information on.

"Then I'll make tea. Mai really should rest," Ayako said.

"No," Naru jumped in again, a little louder this time, "Mai will make the tea. I need you, Miss Masuzaki, to go and look around to see if you can find anything strange."

"Without Masako?"

"Yes."

Ayako sighed, "I got it. I'll go now." She walked about the door and smiled to me before she left.

"Well, I'll make tea!" Monk said cheerfully, "Mai, you go sit on that bench and rest."

"For the last time!" Naru exclaimed, "Mai will make the tea!"

I jumped. Monk looked at Naru sceptically, but then grinned. "I see, then. I'll go look around with Ayako," Monk grinned and walked out of base.

I looked to Naru and at Lin. 'What's going on…?' I thought. I shrugged it off and walked over to a desk which had Naru's portable gas stove. I heated up the kettle and put a tea bag into one of the cups we brought.

While the tea was brewing, I picked up my white board and wrote, "Have you figured anything out yet?" I then showed it to Naru.

He noticed me and read the question. "It's obvious that the spirit is angry at us for showing activity on the first day. We should probably set up cameras around the place. We'll put them in high places so the students won't touch them."

I nodded my head and finish making the tea. I walked over to where Naru was sitting and placed the cup in front of him. He nods his head and takes a sip.

'Still no thank you? Jeez… I'm not asking for much,' I thought and grabbed my white board again. I popped the lid off and wrote, "What should I do?"

I showed it to Naru and he said, "Just go and rest. Curses can take a lot more out of people than what it seems. I've put a pillow on that bench so you can rest your head comfortably."

Heat rose to my cheeks and I blushed. I wrote "Thank you" on my white board and quickly showed it to him. I quickly walked to the bench and laid on it. I watched as Naru and Lin worked and soon got bored. They did nothing but work and they spoke so quietly that I couldn't even hear them.

I noticed other coloured marker pens sitting on a desk. I quickly sat up and grabbed them. I hoped back onto the bench and started to draw on my white board. I grabbed the red pen first and drew a large love-heart. I took a black pen and did a rough sketch of Naru. Sure, my academic grades were horrible, but I was pretty good at the arts – especially drawing.

Once I'd finished sketching him, I wrote "Naru x Mai" in bubble writing at the top. I put the markers away and looked at it. A blush came to my cheeks as I looked at it.

'If only…' I thought. I laid down and hugged the board to my chest and sleep took over me.

* * *

**Naru's POV:**

I watched as Mai drew on her white board. After a while, she put down her marker pens and looked at it. A blush came across her face when she did so. She hugged the board to her chest and laid down. Curiosity took over me and I silently walked over to her. Noticing that she was asleep, I gently slipped the white board from out of her grip and looked at it. My eyes opened wide and I quickly looked at the girl sleeping in front of me.

"M-Mai…"

* * *

**A/N: **Crappiest. Cliffhanger. Ever. ._.

Sorry about that. I really need to work on my cliffhangers.

Anyways, thanks for reading and please _**REVIEW!**_ :)

Until next time,

FaiOtaku.


End file.
